Dangantalia World Academy
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Naegi originally sent his application to Hope's Peak Private Academy, but accidentally sent it to Hetalia World Academy! And for some reason, out of so many people all over the world, he got accepted! But soon, he realized his luck had turned against him when he finds out he's in a death game with students all over the world. Who'll get out of this alive? Will anyone even survive?


**PLG: BAHAHAHAH I'M BACK. …kind of.**

**Gaia: *facepalm* I wish you would just continue your other stories.**

**PLG: I just don't have any inspiration for those stories, okay!? I need to FrUking vent, verdammt!**

**Gaia: I swear, ever since you entered the Hetalia fandom you just went from clueless and uncaring of the world around you from knowing about 6 new languages and several notebooks worth of world history. And you're going crazy with your German and Italian; especially German.**

**PLG: Das ist mir wurst. NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY. *grumbles* Idiota ragazza…**

**Gaia: I have no idea what the hell you just said. *sigh and turns to the readers* PLG doesn't own Dangan Ropa nor Hetalia.**

**PLG: If I did…I'll probably ruin the Dangan Ropa and INCLUDE FREAKING PHILIPPINES AND THE OTHER SOUTH EAST COUNTRIES IN HETALIA. *cough* Aaaaanyways…ROLL THE FILM.**

**Dangantalia World Academy**

**Chapter 1 Welcome To A School of World Despair Part 1**

**Naegi's POV**

A giant prestigious school stands in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the beauty of nature from miles and miles around.

Hetalia World Academy.

Originally, I entered an application to another drawing for students for Hope's Peak Private Academy, the most prestigious and famous school in all of Japan, even though I knew there was a low chance of me being picked out of so many people in Japan.

But then I accidentally sent the application to another school, Hetalia World Academy.

It was the most famous academy in the whole world. It accepted students all across the world. But only the most prestigious students worldwide would be accepted. It had everything; from academics to sports to art to showbiz and everything in between. It collects several students every year from around the world to attend there to improve their skills and talents. Anyone who was accepted there was set for life, with their future full of fame, fortune, luck, money, and most of all, hope. It's said that it's run by a very rich man from Rome, who also acts as the principal.

But I'm just a normal guy.

Somehow, out of tens of hundreds of thousands of students that send their applications to be randomly picked from around the world, I was chosen.

Out of sheer dumb luck.

I look up to the building as I stood in front of the academy, its sheer size and feeling of prestige intimidating me.

Can I really make it here?

I breathed in deeply, before letting it out and walking towards the open gates.

"My high school life begins now."

That very first step I took was supposed to be filled with hope.

But when I took that first step, suddenly, all I felt was pain. The world distorted around me as unbearable nausea and pain hit me.

Then all I saw was darkness.

That's where it all began.

Where my peaceful and ordinary life came to an end.

I probably should've figured it out then…

It was that I was Super Duper World Luckster for coming to Hetalia World Academy.

I should be probably called Super Duper World Unlucky for coming here.

"_Damn you, macaroni brothers! You can't keep me in here! I'm an Englishman!"_

_~England aka Arthur Kirkland from Hetalia_

When I woke up, my head ached as I tried to regain my senses.

After a while, the pain started fading a bit and I managed to scan my surroundings a bit.

"A…a classroom?" I muttered, "but why…?

I stood up from the desk and observed my surroundings a bit more.

"A-a camera? Steel plates?"

I went to the steel plates that were bolted onto the walls with big metal bolts that varied in size. I tried to remove the metal bolts but I failed. "I...I-I can't move it…!" I grunted and I gave up and recoiled from the pain that I gained from unsuccessful attempt.

I noticed something on what would be a teacher's desk and went to pick it up. "A…brochure? And in crayon?" I wondered out loud as I read it. "Wait, 8 o'clock?"

I looked up at the clock to see what time it is and I panicked a bit. It's 8 o'clock!

I cautiously opened the door, hearing the creaking sound it made as I pushed it echo throughout the empty and eerie hallway.

I slowly wandered the hallway, trying to find my way to the gym that according to the brochure was the meeting place for the entrance ceremony.

After a while, I managed to find two big double doors that had a sign on top of it that said "Gym".

I breathed in, trying to steel my nerves, before opening the doors.

But nothing would've of prepared me for what was behind those doors.

Complete and utter chaos.

Three blonds were arguing with each other, one with unusually large eyebrows was shouting things like "you bloody wanker!" (I assumed he was British) at another blond who was trying to grope him and laughing weirdly that sounded like "ohohohohon" (French?), and the third blond with a huge smile on his face and glasses (American probably) insistently poked and insulted the two of the other blonds cheerfully, with another timid blond (Canadian…maybe?) near them who looked a lot like the third blond, and he looked extremely uncomfortable and looked like he really didn't want to be here. A large tall man with a scarf (Russian maybe?) was bothering another tall man (…Estonian…?) who was cowering from the taller man's disturbing aura and what he was saying "you will become one with Mother Russia, da? Kolkolkolkolkol" and he was trying to get away from him. A tan man (looks Spanish) was fussing and clinging and cooing over a grumpy man with a weird curl on his right side of his head (he looks Italian) who was shouting at the Spanish man things like "get-a off me, bastardo!" but the Spanish man just continued to fuss over him and laugh "fusosososo! You're so cute, Lovi!" Not far away from those two, there was another Italian man who looked a lot like the other Italian but he looked a little different, had a curl on the left side of his head and had a complete personality flip from his look-alike, and he clinged to a tall and buff blond (I'm pretty sure he's German). The emotional Italian was either grinning and singing things like "ne, ne, Doitsu~!" or crying and cowering, clinging to the German, who looked annoyed and a bit awkward, but still tried to pacify him. An albino with weird red eyes just laughed weirdly at the Italian and German's expense "kesesesese! Oi, bruder! Have fun with Feli!" before he went to bother an aristocratic looking man (I'll just guess, Austrian?) who was talking to another woman (I'm guessing she's from Hungrary) who tried to ignore him. The albino continued to bother the poor man, so the woman he was talking to proceeded to hit the albino repeatedly with a frying pan she got from out of nowhere and chase him. The Austrian man looked miffed, annoyed that his conversation with the woman was interrupted and abandoned, and went to the blond man on the bleachers (seems like he's Swiss) who was threatening people who came anywhere near him that he'll beat them with his peace prize and if he had his gun he'll shoot them where they stood, but he grudgingly had a conversation with the Austrian. On the other side of the gym, there was a man (Greecian…?) who was sleeping blissfully on the bleachers, completely oblivious of the utter chaos around him. Near him were two men. One (definitely Chinese) was complaining about how chaotic the students were and offered Chinese products to the people around him and the other man beside him (I'm pretty sure he's Japanese like me) was trying to be stoic but his face showed that he was disturbed by the chaos around him, but refrained from speaking at all.

Finally, the German was getting tired of all the disorder and shouted "**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**"

Everyone was immediately silenced and stopped whatever they were doing.

"**VE'RE HERE FOR ZHE ENTRANCE CEREMONY, NOT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER ABOUT ZHE PROBLEMS AND HISTORY VE HAVE WITH EACH OTHER. AND SINCE I'M ZHE ONLY STUDENT VHO SEEMS TO KEEP ORDER AROUND HERE, VE'LL FOLLOW MY RULES FROM HERE ON OUT UNTIL A TEACHER OR AT LEAST ANY OF ZHE SCHOOL STAFF ARRIVE. EVERYONE KEEP QUIET AND IF YOU VANT TO TALK TO EACH OTHER KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN. IF YOU VANT TO SAY OR ANNOUNCE SOMETHING TO EVERYONE, RAISE YOUR HAND AND VAIT FOR ME TO CALL ON YOU AND ZHEN YOU CAN ANNOUNCE VHAT YOU VANT TO SAY TO EVERYONE. BUT MAKE SURE YOU'RE PREPARED, ZHAT IT IS IMPORTANT OR RELEVANT TO ZHIS SITUATION AND IN ANY VAY DOES NOT MOCK OR MENTION THE HISTORY OF MY OR MY COUNTRY'S PAST!"**

No one spoke or raised their hand until a few seconds later the Italian beside the German raised his hand.

The blond pointed to him and shouted, "**LUDWIG RECOGNIZES HIS FRIEND FELICIANO.**"

He just grinned really wide for a few seconds before stretching his hand outwards and shouting "**PASTA~!**"

Everyone just stared at him blankly in disbelief as his shout still echoed throughout the large gym.

He just grinned and after a few seconds, he finally spoke again and pointed in my direction, "Oh! And-a by the way! There's a new-a person who-a just arrived~!"

I froze as everyone had their eyes placed on me, finally noticing my presence.

How did he notice me? I didn't make a sound and his eyes aren't even open! He isn't even facing anywhere near me the whole time I've been here!

I just stood awkwardly as everyone stared at me.

The German, who I assume his name is Ludwig, coughed. "Since everyone is here, I believe it's time to introduce ourselves to one another."

"Why the bloody hell should we do that?!" the Britt protested, "We already know one another, whether through our own personal histories or those stupid meetings!"

"Dudeeeee!" the American whined as wrapped his arm around the British man who struggled to get out of his grasp, "don't be such a kill joy! Plus, I've never seen him before. He probably doesn't know anyone here!"

"So," the Frenchman stepped forward, "you are a freshman, too, non?"

I nodded hesitantly.

Then he flashed me a smile and gestured to himself flamboyantly. "Well, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, also known as zee Super Duper World Chef!"

Francis Bonnefoy the Super Duper World Chef from Paris, France. It's said with just enough ingredients he can make a gourmet meal fit for the pickiest of kings and queens. There's a rumor that he was a master chef even when he was a young child. He's also known for his flirty and flamboyant personality, being able to steal the hearts of both men and women everywhere with both his romantic advances and his cooking. He travels the world, sampling and collecting recipes from anywhere and everywhere and goes back to his restaurant in his hometown to cook them, making them better than ever.

The British man with bushy eyebrows managed to get out of the American's grasp and stepped forward. "Eighteen of us, huh?" he muttered under his breath before he spoke louder, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, also known as the Super Duper World Magician."

Arthur Kirkland the Super Duper World Magician from London, England. He's a very famous magician who goes across the world to entertain people everywhere with his magic tricks (though he claims otherwise that it's actual magic that he's doing). There are rumors that he actually practices black magic in his spare time or goes to the back shops in _those_ kind of districts to collect things for said black magic rituals. There was this one rumor that he's actually insane since a few people claimed to see him cheerfully talking to things that weren't there. It's supposedly said that he's been like this even when he was a toddler, not sure which one though, whether they're talking about how he's insane or interested with magic when he was little. Probably both.

"Hopefully…that's everyone…" the Greek man yawned, looking like he even want to be awake right now and go back to sleep, "I'm…Heracles Karpusi…the Super Duper…World Philosopher…"

Heracles Karpusi the Super Duper World Philosopher from Athens, Greece. It's said he changed millions of people's thinking with just a few (wise albeit lazy) words. His philosophy is almost as famous as his laziness, his love of history, his constant fights with some Turkish man about anything and everything (though there are rumors that its mostly fueled by their rivalry to have the love of their friend who's just trying to get them to get along) and especially his love of cats. No, really, his love of cats. People say if you ever want to find Heracles, you just have to try to find where most of the cats are gathered in Athens or wherever the area he's in, and its most probably you'll find hundreds if not thousands of cats surrounding a sleeping Heracles on some ruins.

"Hey you!" shouted the albino. I flinched. "You vere supposed to be here at 8 o'clock! Zhat's totally not awesome!"

I now knew who he is, since I could see him better now. Gilbert Beilschimdt the Super Duper World Soldier who claims to be Prussian despite he just lives in Germany (though maybe it's because he lives where Prussia originally was so I guess he's kind of right?) Despite his personality, apparently he's the perfect soldier. He always follows orders without question, does things as efficiently and effectively as possible, always on time, diligent, orderly and has been trained to be a soldier ever since he was little. Though there are rumors of womanizing and him being drunk from beer on the streets claiming loudly that he's "ZHE GREAT AWESOME PRUSSIA".

I was about to respond but then he was hit by the only girl in the room with her frying pan again and scolding him.

If I'm correct, she's Elizebeta Herdevary the Super Duper World Photographer from Budapest, Hungary. She travels the world to take the perfect and most beautiful pictures. I've never seen them but from the rumors, I'd rather not see them. Her methods are questionable too, from sneaking around from house to house to going to the most dangerous and extreme places like volcanoes, caves, cliffs, underwater and from what I hear even top secret government and international facilities. She's also known to beat perverts and criminals that she sees with her frying pan that seemingly appears out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Chinese man scoffed, "As if we should care about punctuality now in this kind of situation. Pfft! Westerners!"

Wang Yao the Super Duper World Merchant from Beijing, China. He's famous for his numerous and wide array of products that he buys and sells throughout the world. He apparently sells and haggles sales like a sales demon. He apparently did business even when he was little. There are questions about both the quality of his products and where he gets said products too. But nonetheless, he's made it big in the business world with his skills and products and probably will get even better.

The German just groaned in annoyance and facepalmed, "So much for zhe introductions."

I assume because of earlier, he's Ludwig Beilschimdt the Super Duper World Strategist from Berlin, Germany and the younger brother of Gilbert Beilschimdt. He's famous for his winning strategies, whether battle and war strategies to business to even everyday life. People come to him from all around the world to learn from him or to be trained by him. People say he's very strict and serious all the time and never slacks off from anything, whether work or everyday chores. People comment that he's very stiff and socially awkward, unlike his older brother. Rumors say if anyone trains with him using his training regimen will either break from being pushed too hard even before they manage to complete the whole training session much less or become more fit and efficient than ever at the end of the training regimen (if they don't quit or they managed to survive it).

The Italian clinging to him just smiled. "Ve~! Doitsu! Be-a happy, Doitsu~! I-a don't like it when you-a don't smile~!" then he faced me and grinned even wider, "I'm-a Feliciano Vargas! Super Duper World-a Artist, ve~!"

Feliciano Vargas from North Italy. No one knows that much about him. I remember his title started with an "A" and "Super Duper World Artist" was a perfect fit, but I have a weird feeling like it was actually something else. He's a very famous artist whose works are known worldwide, ever since he was a child he was a prodigy with anything that had to do with art. He can do digital art but he much preferred to do the traditional kind. He travels to random places all around the world at random to supposedly get inspiration for his artwork but some people say otherwise. I've seen some of his works before, and they were amazing, but I had this weird feeling when I looked at them. Even though they had an obvious cheerful and happy theme, I feel like there was…underlying dark theme behind them, but it's probably my imagination. I don't really know that much about art. Though I wonder how he even sees anything much less make art with his eyes closed all the time.

"U-um…sorry but…" the timid Canadian raised his hand and looked at me shyly, "Did you wake up in a classroom too?"

The others around him look surprised at him, like they didn't even notice he was even there. I got a better look at him, and I saw he was Matthew Williams the Super Duper World Hunter from Ottawa, Canada. He was supposedly the best hunter in the world, despite his age and how he acts. I haven't found that much on him, because of his personality and apparent invisibility, he was basically non-existent to the world and even the people around. I was lucky to even find anything about him. Rumors (the little they are) said that because of this, he lives in total isolation and away from civilization, hunting and taking care of the forests of Canada that he explores and hunts in to protect them from poachers and over hunting and even one rumor said he was the reasons why many attempts of clearing several of the forests in Canada had failed miserably.

"Yeah," I said. "I did."

"So even you did too, eh?" he sighed. "I knew it."

"Yeah!" the American exclaimed and wrapped his arm around his timid look-a-like playfully, "We all did too! Even me! And I'm the hero!"

Alfred F. Jones the Super Duper World Hero from Washington D.C., America and the twin brother of Matthew Williams. No joke, that's his real title. Apparently, he's been born with superhuman strength (and there was this one rumor that when he was just a toddler he could lift up buffalos with ease and spin them around into the air like it was nothing) and he's been doing one good deed after another ever since he was young, travelling the world to do good and save people in need. And apparently his American golden boy personality won many hearts of people and made lots of enemies. Unfortunately, his reputation apparently completely overshadowed his twin, making Matthew either invisible with him around or since Matthew looks a lot like Alfred a lot of people mistake him as Alfred and take their anger out on the poor Canadian.

"Everyone lost consciousness, voke up, and zhen assembled here," the Austrian aristocratic man informed me.

Roderich Edelstein the Super Duper World Musician from Vienna, Austria. He's known all around the world for his amazing talent of playing all kinds of pieces and making masterpieces using many types of instruments, but he mostly favors the piano. Taught at very young age by the time he was able to move his fingers and hands properly, he was a prodigy at music. He's known as a very aristocratic and a bit of a snobbish man, but he's also known for being cheap. Not just the ordinary cheap like "I'm going to choose this brand of cheese cause its cheap even though it isn't that good" it's more like "everything I'm going to buy will be as low and cheap as possible as long as I doesn't taste horrible". No joking. Apparently he's so insistent on saving money he keeps on using the most torn and oldest clothes despite how many holes and how worn out it is. He just constantly sews patches of cloth onto the holes and continues to uses that clothes. Smart but not exactly the best thing do take to the extreme.

"Very weird, da?" the Russian man with a dark aura around him childishly smiled at me. I tried to resist a shiver.

Ivan Braginski the Super Duper World Fighter from Moscow, Russia. Despite his childish smile, don't be fooled. Apparently he's one of the most malicious, violent and intimidating proffesional fighters in the world. It doesn't matter if he just sticks to one area of the fighting area of sports, he'll be the most intimidating and violent of all the fighters in any of them. I don't understand how he's able to even compete at all, since he's apparently diagnosed and confirmed to be clinically sane by several doctors and psychologists. And yet he still travels around the world, fighting proffesionally and striking fear into the hearts of even the toughest of fighters. I heard some rumors of him, when he was young, he used to be a street fighter to earn money and that he actually killed several people mercilessly with his infamous water pipe (no one knows for sure though).

The Swiss man looked up the metal bounded plates where the windows should've been. "What the hell is with this place?"

Vash Zwingli the Super Duper World Sharpshooter from Bern, Switzerland. No one knows how he got so good at handling guns. No one even knew HOW he got a gun in the first place. But he rose to the top and became one of the best in the world when it came to sharpshooting. They say he could even shoot any target with his eyes closed with just one shot. Though he's also known to be very violent whenever anyone gets within 8 feet of him or anywhere on his property and especially violent around people (mostly men) who get anywhere near his adopted little sister from Liechtenstein (though its said she looks a lot like him despite being not blood related). Rumors say the reason why he's so violent and always adamant about his "neutrality" is because once someone tried to attack his sister and he shot the attacker before s/he could even lay a hand on her.

"Did we all get kidnapped or abducted…?" the Estonian man pondered.

Eduard Von Bock the Super Duper World Programmer from Tallinn, Estonia. There isn't much to tell about him really, other than he's one of the most proficient and best programmers in the world. He's asked to design many elite programs and succeeds. Other than that, not much is known about him. Though a few rumors say he occasionally hacks elite websites, online money or something to make a lot of quick money if he's really in deep money trouble.

Somehow the Spanish man kept his spirits high. "It's gotta be some kind of special arrangement!" he excitedly exclaimed, with an ever present grin on his face, "I mean it _is_ a special school, right?"

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo the Super Duper World Botanist from Madrid, Spain. His ingenuity when comes to anything and everything about plants is as famous as his cheerfulness. He made many inventions and breakthroughs in his field of work, even though he's very young compared to the other scientists, mostly favoring his work on tomatoes. Not much is known about his past, only that he was born to a very poor farming family. They say if anyone says anything more about his past, they're soon found dead the next day. It's pretty creepy. I mean, I don't think a botanist wouldn't have much of a dark past that it needed to be protected so badly enough to kill anyone.

"Shut-a up, idiota!" shouted the grumpy Italian who Antonio was clinging to earlier, "Whether or-a not it is, we-a need to find out what's-a going on, bastardo!"

Lovino Vargas from South Italy and the older twin of Feliciano Vargas. To tell the truth, I've found absolutely nothing about him. Not even his specialty. The reason I even knew anything about him was because I saw him on the school webpage on the list of the students that were accepted into the school. It's weird. No one really knows him, and there's nothing about him anywhere. Anywhere I look, the internet, asking around, anything, and nothing comes up; like he just popped out of nowhere. I don't even know why he was accepted into this school in the first place. His specialty isn't obvious either. Only thing I know about him is his name and that he's the twin of Feliciano. Like someone tried to erase anything and everything personal and important about this guy.

The Japanese man looked very uncomfortable and tried to pacify the hotheaded man. "Prease carm down, Vargas-san."

Kiku Honda the Super Duper World Otaku from Tokyo, Japan. He's been my neighbor and my best friend since middle school. I knew a lot about him already, so I didn't feel the need to search. But I wonder why he got into here with just the specialty of "otaku"? Yeah, I know he's obsessed anything related to anime and manga (cough cough I once accidentally found his secret hentai manga stash before in his room cough cough) but he has other talents too. Like he actually knows to use a katana! A real katana! He was really good at technology too. Weird. But again, it did fit him a bit. Anyways, he moved away, and I think he forgot about me. I hope not. It'll be nice to talk and have fun like before.

I felt sweat drip down and I hesitantly nodded to both Lovino's statement and Kiku's . "Yeah…"

I scanned the whole room, feeling intimidated by all of them in some way no matter how small.

They're all Super Duper High Schoolers from all around the world who were all chosen by Hetalia World Academy…

I couldn't do anything as I just stood there, intimidated by all the chaos and felt awkward since I didn't really know anyone personally, except Kiku (but I really wasn't ready to talk to him yet).

I hesitantly approached Lovino (since he's the only one that I didn't know about his specialty yet) and was about to ask him about it when he turned his head sharply to me and glared at me.

"What?" he spat out.

I flinched. "N-nothing!" I stuttered out, "I j-just wanted to know what your s-specialty is. I know everyone else's due to fame and some research but I've never came across anything much about you."

He just glared at me harder. "Is it-a necessary to know?"

I flinched again. "No," I gulped nervously at his venomous glare, "not really."

"Then," he said it slowly like I was a stupid child that needed the words to be slowed so I can understand, "I won't tell you!"

I just stared at him as he stomped away and his ever cheerful companion scolded him about being rude like an older sibling and he just shouted at him angrily "leave-a me alone, bastardo!"

After a moment I sighed my head and turned around, to find Kiku approaching me with a small smile on his face. "Kon'nichiwa, Naegi-kun," he greeted me and bowed slightly, "You stirr remember me, right? I was your neighbor and we went to junior high schoor together."

"Kon'nichiwa, Honda-san," I smiled. "And yeah, I still remember. How could I forget?"

"To terr the truth," he said a bit bashfully, "I didn't expect you to be here."

I laughed a bit nervously. "I didn't either," I admitted, "but here I am. I'm actually surprised you actually remember me."

My old schoolmate just chuckled. "Of course I do," he said, "we did go to the same schoor together and were friends for three years."

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Yeah but I didn't expect you to remember someone as plain as me."

Kiku just shook his head and smiled. "I wourd never forget someone rike you, Naegi-kun," and then he added, "and you shourd stop thinking rowry of yourserf. You are better than what you think of yourserf as."

I couldn't do anything in response but just smile sheepishly and apologize.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION**" shouted the blond German once again, gaining everyone's attention. He coughed a bit before continuing, "Let's get down to business! Why is zhis happening? Ve need to figure out vho's behind all zhis!"

"Uwaaaaah!" Feliciano cried, "You-a mean we're all trapped-a here by-a someone!?"

"Don't worry, Feli!" Alfred exclaimed and made a 'hero' like pose, "I'll save everyone because I'm the HERO!"

Arthur hit the American on the head. "You bloody idiot!" he shouted at him, "We need to work together! And also find our stuff! I can't find my cell phone! How am I going to contact the authorities?!"

Everyone seemed was startled at this info and we all tried to find our cell phones but had no luck.

"Me neither," Ivan said, "That means someone took them from us. And that also means that person will become one with Mother Russia. Kolkolkolkolkol…!" The people around him immediately stayed away as far as possible from the Russian since he had an even darker and intimidating aura around him.

See what I meant when I said "clinically insane"?

"Oh c'mon, guys!" Antonio tried to lighten the mood, "It's probably some kind of orientation that the school planned out. Tomato, anyone?" he got a tomato out of nowhere and said tomato was snatched by Lovino who shouted "I-A TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE ANY OF THOSE-A TOMATOES TO ANYONE BUT-A ME, BASTARDO" before eating it while glaring at the Spanish man who just apologized with a sheepish smile, telling the Italian he forgot.

"That's not what my crystal ball is telling me," Arthur said as he looked into his crystal ball.

"Seriously…?" Elizebeta looked at the British student skeptically.

"Is it even accurate?" Eduard asked, pushing his glasses up as he looked at the crystal ball.

"Forty-five percent of the time."

Yang winced. "Only forty-five percent?" he repeated, "What is with you westerners?"

Arthur sweatdropped and turned around and was about to spout curses at the Chinese student but something interrupted him.

The speakers all around the gym suddenly erupted into deafening screeches.

**PLG: Ugh, that took some time.**

**Gaia: Shouldn't you be reading Noli Me Tangere right now for your summer reading assignment?**

**PLG: *facepalm* I really don't want to think about that right now. At least I got like 11 chapters down…?**

**Gaia: T_T Yeaaaaah…11 chapters down; 52 more chapters to go. Plus you're just reading the English version you still have to read the real and original Tagalog version.**

**PLG: *cries and sulks in the corner***

**Gaia: *sighs* Anyways, here's a list of…I don't know…that will might help you if you're getting off track here:**

_**Naegi Makoto – Super Duper World Luckster  
Alfred F. Jones (America) – Super Duper World Hero  
Matthew Williams (Canada) – Super Duper World Hunter  
Arthur Kirkland (England) – Super Duper World Mage  
Francis Bonnefoy (France) – Super Duper World Cook  
Ivan Braginski (Russia) – Super Duper World Fighter  
Wang Yao (China) – Super Duper World Merchant  
Kiku Honda (Japan) – Super Duper World Otaku  
Ludwig **__**Beilschimdt ( Germany) – Super Duper World Strategist  
Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) – Super Duper World Artist  
**__**Lovino Vargas (South Italy aka Romano) – Super Duper World ?  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) – Super Duper World Botanist  
Gilbert Beilschimdt (Prussia) – Super Duper World Soldier  
Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) – Super Duper World Sharpshooter  
Roderich Edelstein (Austria) – Super Duper World Musician  
Elizeveta Hedervary (Hungary) – Super Duper World Photographer  
Herakles Karpusi (Greece) – Super Duper World Philosopher  
Eduard Von Bock (Estonia) – Super Duper World Programmer**_

**PLG: Gah life hates me so much… *jumps out of the corner and faces the audience with a grin* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dangantalia World Academy and please follow, favorite and review! Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed and all flames shall be used in the making of Italy's pasta.**

**Italy: DID-A SOMEONE SAY PASTA~?! Can I-a have some?!**

**PLG: Yes, Italy. *gives him pasta* Here you go.**

**Italy: YAY~! *skips off while eating the pasta***

**Gaia: *sweatdrops* How did he get in here…?**

**PLG: No clue. *faces the readers again* SEE YA LATER, PEOPLZ!**


End file.
